


You're family too

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Aunt Maggie Green, Carl and Daryl friendship, Carl has a question, Cute, Glenn Rhee mentioned - Freeform, No saviours, Other, Rickyl Writers' Group, Swearing, Uncle Daryl Dixon, flattered Daryl Dixon, moments of stunned silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Carl has a question to ask Daryl.





	You're family too

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not own The Walking Dead or it's characters those belong to AMC. This is for fun and not profit. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Carl sat on the front porch reading one of the comic books his Uncle Glenn had found on a supply run  
when a thought popped into his head. Setting down his book he started off down the street where he  
spotted Maggie hanging out some laundry to dry.

"Hey Aunt Maggie" said Carl as he stopped in front of the clothesline.

"Oh hi Carl, you wanna hand me that shirt please?" said Maggie bending to pick   
up a clothes pin.

Carl handed Maggie a red shirt from the pile of clothes to be hung "Aunt Maggie  
can I ask you something?".

"Of course what'd you wanna ask?" she said not looking up from finding and matching  
pairs of socks.

"Can I call Daryl Uncle?".

Maggie smiled at her nephew "I don't see why not but you may wanna ask   
him first" she said placing a hand on his shoulder affectionately. 

Carl smiled "thanks Aunt Maggie I'll go ask him you have any idea where he  
could be?".

Maggie pondered for a moment, fiddling with a clothespin "well if I know Daryl he's  
probably in Aaron and Eric's garage".

"Great! I'll go look thanks again Aunt Maggie" and Carl jogged off in the direction of Aaron and Eric's  
garage leaving Maggie to continue hanging out the wash.

"No problem hun" she said to her nephew's disappearing figure and picked up another shirt.

 

 

Sure enough his Aunt was right. Carl had found Daryl hunched over his bike with a socket wrench   
in hand tightening a screw.

Carl cleared his throat "hi Daryl".

The hunter grunted in acknowledgement.

Waiting a few minutes Carl asked "can I ask you something?".

Another grunt from the hunter was his only reply.

_"Okay, I guess it's now or never"_ the teen thought.

Taking a deep breath Carl said "can I call you Uncle?".

The wrench fell and clattered to the floor as Daryl looked up at Carl in confusion and   
shock.

"What'd ya say?" said Daryl his tone full of surprise.

"Can I call you Uncle?" said Carl simply.

"Carl" said the hunter bending to pick up the dropped wrench "I'm flattered, really I am  
but I don' know if I deserve it".

Carl shook his head "of course you do, you've been with us since the beginning".

The teen felt himself shake as he continued "you're more of an Uncle to me than Shane ever was, my   
dad even said you're his brother so to say you don't deserve it is bullshit".

And at that moment the teen began to cry "you're family too" Carl sniffed wiping his eyes on   
his sleeve.

Daryl put down the wrench and pulled Carl into a hug, huffing out a laugh Daryl smiled "if it  
means that much to ya, I'd be honored ta be yer Uncle".

"Really?" said Carl staring up into the hunter's blue eyes.

Daryl nodded.

Carl dried his eyes "you don't mind?".

Daryl shook his head.

Carl grinned and hugged his newly appointed Uncle.

When their hug broke apart Carl said "you wanna go tell everyone?".

Daryl smiled and ruffled his nephew's hair playfully "sure why not, let's go".

And as the two left the garage Daryl let out a soft chuckle imagining the fanfare and surprise of others  
to come.


End file.
